Chapter 131
Nirvana is the 131st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Team Natsu completes their job at 8-Island as waiters and they are warned by Shitou Yajima to not cause any further trouble as he is longer in the Magic Council to cover them. Later at Fairy Tail (Guild), Mirajane explains Lucy about the structure of the Dark Guilds. Suddenly, Makarov appears saying they are going to form an alliance with other LegalGuilds] to crush Oración Seis shocking everyone. Far away in a forest, Oración Seis members are searching for powerful Nirvana predicting nothing good... Summary A new restaurant has opened named 8Island. Currently, Team Natsu is working as waiters, and Lucy, like always, is moaning about their working there. Natsu and Happy explain that since the Chef is a Magician, he requested the waiters be wizards too, and Gray reminds Lucy that they are doing the job to pay her ''rent. However, not everyone is bored: Erza has taken a liking in her job, and is using her ''charms ''to make clients order more. At the end of the work day, Elder Yajima, once a member of the Council thanks the guys for their hard work. The conversation turns to the council and Yajima states that Jellal’s and Ultear’s betrayal was just too much, so the Council disbanded. They are trying to form a new one, but Yajima warns: he will not be there to protect Fairy Tail (because he found his vocation: cooking), so Fairy Tail, and especially Gray and Natsu should be careful from that moment on. As they leave, Yajima thinks of Ultear, and she appears, in Grimoire Heart’s airship, wondering about the actions of the Oracion Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref’s keys, hiding in the ruckus they will create. He hopes Oracion Seis will destroy some pests, namely, Fairy Tail. Back to the guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. The Balam Alliance is introduced, composed of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis and Tartaros. The guys also learn that Eisenwald was once a guild under the Oracion Seis, and Juvia reveals that during her time in Phantom, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor dark guilds. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps but it is revealed that Oracion Seis is made of only 6 people. Mirajane interferes, revealing they are very dangerous. The Master then appears, and announces they will defeat Oracion Seis. He states that the actions of Oracion Seis can be tolerated no longer, so they will attack. He reveals the creation of an alliance composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will confront and defeat the dark guild. The Oracion Seis’ members appear. We catch a glimpse of their personalities, while they discuss Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the Light. Such Magic is so powerfull it is killing all life around it. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation